


MiChaeng//Sweet or Sweet

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799
Summary: *万圣节甜饼*摸鱼速打 难吃预警





	MiChaeng//Sweet or Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> *万圣节甜饼  
> *摸鱼速打 难吃预警

　　“时间也不早了，就说这些吧，大家记得明天放学准时到就好。”

 

　　会议总算开完，舞蹈社的成员纷纷起立，一边往门口挤一边和社长道别，平井桃冲他们一个个地微笑挥手再见，临了拉住了落在最后的凑崎纱夏问她要不要一起去吃晚饭，得到肯定的答复后四处张望了一番。

 

　　“欸？南呢？”

 

　　“有人在等她呢，哪轮得到你约。”凑崎纱夏勾住平井桃的胳膊把她拽出会议室，干脆利落地关灯锁门，点了点依旧懵圈的人的鼻尖，“对于热恋中的人们来说，没有万圣节，只有情人节。”

 

　　

 

　　天已经近乎完全黑了，最近天气愈发的冷，名井南呼了口热气把手缩进袖子，沿着挂满南瓜灯的小径往艺术楼跑。今天全校提早放学，此时的大楼已经只剩一层的舞蹈教室亮着微黄的灯光。

 

　　“彩……”

 

　　未喊完的名字在推开门的瞬间被名井南咽了回去，环顾一圈偌大的空间也没能看到人影，她有些慌了，顾不上把气喘匀，赶忙冲到教室最里面一把推开了休息室的门。

 

　　原来她在这里。

 

　　或许是名井南太急，开门的响动大了，原本躺在沙发上睡着了的孙彩瑛动了动，迷糊地睁开眼睛。

 

　　“南？”

 

　　下午参加完化装舞会就直接来找名井南了，孙彩瑛还没有来得及卸妆，扮着Joker的相貌英俊又凌厉，嘴里却奶声奶气地唤着她的名字。那声线像是带着糖果的香气，慢悠悠地飘进名井南的耳里，甜在她的心上，抚平她的心绪。

 

　　“怎么跑这么急？”看着名井南气喘吁吁的样子，孙彩瑛的困意都散了，手臂在身侧一撑就想坐起来，却被细心的人拦下。

 

　　“你缓一会儿再起来。”

 

　　名井南走到孙彩瑛脑袋枕着的那边沙发扶手旁站定，两个人在倾倒的视野里相望，孙彩瑛逆着天花板的灯光想看看心上人的脸庞是否倒过来也是一样惊艳。没等她看清，也不知是谁先没来由地笑了起来，孙彩瑛眯起眼睛，握住名井南垂在身侧的手来回晃悠。“姐姐让我等了好久，等得我都睡着啦，要怎么补偿我？”

 

　　“糖果好吗？”

 

　　“好。”

 

　　视野变得一片黑暗前最后落进孙彩瑛眼里的，是名井南嘴角一抹温柔中带着俏皮的微笑。居高临下的人用掌心遮在了她眼前，印在唇上的触感微凉，名井南的长发从肩后缓缓滑落，拂过孙彩瑛的锁骨，惹得她好痒。探出来的舌尖顽皮地在她的唇瓣上一下又一下地扫着，她下意识地去舔舐，尝到了醇厚的草莓香。

 

　　“甜吗？”

 

　　“甜。”

 

　　孙彩瑛拉着名井南的手借力坐直了身子，腾出位置给她坐。她笑得傻气，Joker的扮相在柔和的灯光下一点都不凶狠，可依旧好看得要命。

 

　　名井南忽然又想起下午在礼堂看到的场景。

 

　　

 

　　忙于学业的高年级学生并没有机会参与这次的舞会，然而还是有几个幸运的班级碰巧在那个时间段是活动课，纷纷赶去看热闹了。提前知道孙彩瑛会扮成Joker的名井南，即使晚上就能看到本人她也忍不住，随着好友一起去了。

 

　　“欸？那不是彩瑛吗？”

 

　　所谓来得早不如来得巧，名井南一行人赶到的时候正轮到孙彩瑛站在人群中央表演。可围观的人实在太多，凑崎纱夏一拍胸脯说了声跟我走，就老练地带着名井南和平井桃跑到了礼堂二楼，那里视野极好。

 

　　然而她有些后悔，在明显感受到身边人散发出的阴郁气场后，连平井桃都闭紧了嘴一句话不敢说。

 

　　孙彩瑛怎么回事？不早说她有搭档和她一起跳舞？还是Couple舞？

 

　　在心里把这小孩埋怨了一万遍，凑崎纱夏试探性地拽了拽身边人的袖子：“南？”

 

　　“彩彩好帅啊，是不是？”

 

　　转过脸来的名井南眉眼弯弯，笑得一如往昔的温柔，仿佛片刻前阴沉着脸让人完全不敢靠近的根本不是她。凑崎纱夏的担忧却不减，她想再说些什么的时候，音乐声停了，紧接着自一楼传来了热烈的掌声和欢呼。孙彩瑛拉着搭档的手向周围鞠了一躬，立刻就有人冲上前送花，还有几个胆子大的排着队凑过去试图搭讪。

 

　　名井南垂下眼帘，拼命想要克制心口的酸胀。她知道自己不该计较这些，她没道理因为一场不足五分钟的表演而患得患失，何况她的彩彩本来就是那么优秀的孩子，本就该是被瞩目的对象。

 

　　名井南一直知道的，孙彩瑛只是不愿张扬，但凡她想耀眼，谁也挡不住她的光芒。

 

　　

 

　　“怎么了？”

 

　　纵是转瞬即逝的黯然也没能逃过孙彩瑛的眼睛，她搂住名井南的肩膀，歪着脑袋靠近她。

 

　　名井南摇摇头，盯着孙彩瑛的脸看了几秒钟，忽然皱起眉捏住她的双颊往两边扯了扯，“你快去把这妆卸了！”说完就腾地站起身走到了门口背对着她。

 

　　这是怎么了？

 

　　孙彩瑛不明所以地摸了摸被拉扯的脸颊，追随着名井南背影的目光不经意间一转，看见了镜子里自己的模样。

 

　　而门口的名井南正低着头扒拉手指，暗自懊恼自己没能忍住对孙彩瑛发了小脾气——虽然一点杀伤力都没有。

 

　　视线里忽然出现的一双臂膀从身后将她圈进怀里，她几乎是条件反射地握住那人的手同时放松地往后靠去。小年下一如既往地把下巴抵在了她的肩膀上，因为身躯毫无隔阂紧紧贴在一起，名井南似乎都能感受到身后人砰砰的心跳。

 

　　“彩彩，我……”

 

　　名井南想着怎么也该为自己刚才奇怪的行为做个合理的解释，可她还没来得及想措辞，已经被身后人忽然的行为惊得大脑一片空白。

 

　　孙彩瑛偏过头，吻在名井南的后颈。怀里人因为敏感部位被触碰不由得抖了一抖，孙彩瑛的唇又贴到她的耳后低语。于是年上那一张生人勿近的冷艳脸立时很没出息地发起了高烧。孙彩瑛满意了，她知道名井南在笑。

 

　　“姐姐才是我唯一的Harley Quinn喔。”

 

　　“One&Only.”

 

　　

 

　　

 

END.


End file.
